Renegade
by Knighthood35
Summary: When reincarnated into the Pokémon world, a man must decide what he will do with his second chance at life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well shit…. didn't think this could happen. Being reborn into the Pokemon world is such a weird experience. Don't get me wrong, I've always dreamed of being a Pokemon trainer, even as a grown ass man. But being given the chance to ACTUALLY become one… strange. Well I said given, but it's more like earned. "Cameran! You're going to be late for the academy!"

Yeah, that was my mom. My Pokemon mom but still my mom. And yes, I'm in the academy for Pokemon trainers, seeing as I'm just nine years old(physically anyway). I get up and realize I'm already dressed. Guess I still carry that strange trait from my last life, where my body easily slides into autopilot. Whether I'm thinking or just existing in the moment, this fleshy body of mine will easily take me for a ride.

I walk down the stairs and see both my parents. I know right? parentS! Makes me really think about where Ash's dad went. Perhaps Prof. Oak WAS piping Delia on the down-low. Or whatever his mom's name was. Honestly this is something different for me. I grew up without my father as well. I guess that's why I saw myself in Ash when I was young in my previous life. But that's for another time. For now, I gotta communicate with my own parent…..s.

"Good morning." I said to the room. "About time you showed up! I was worried if something happened." A brown-skinned woman of above average height said. Ah yes, my mother was always the nervous one about things. Speaking of my mother, the woman had waist-length braids that were tied into a ponytail on most days. She was wearing a yellow dress with red, green, and blue designs varying from trees to suns and different ani- er Pokemon. She also had golden earrings that were simply discs on a string. If I had to describe my mother with one word, it would be spastic. The woman simply wouldn't sit down or be calm in any situation. Some days I wonder if she would get a heart attack or hyperventilate from whatever 'stress' she had. I say 'stress' because she would put herself in situations that cause unnecessary stress. Like never saying no to a motherfucker… But, paradoxically, I like it. She's like a carbon copy of my previous mother. Except she doesn't have a mouth that gets her in more trouble than it's worth.

" Please Mary, the boy knows what he's doing. Besides it's not like he's failing any classes." A gruff, dark-skinned man of gross height replied in my stead. That gruff man happens to be my father. When I say gruff, I MEAN gruff. Scruffy beard, scars out the wazoo, the whole nine yards. Even his uniform is unkempt. Apparently, before my old man was my old man, he was a prominent member of a gang. You heard me, GANG…. Not one of those weird ass teams. He and his crew were notorious for pokemon smuggling, murder, theft, as well as infiltrating top secret facilities. And before you ask, murder is a real thing here like any world with humans. I know, it shocked me too. I guess we're all living that child fantasy.

Like you think, this man's personality rests along the line of "I don't give a fuck" and "I have very little to lose, try me"... My kind of chap if I don't say so myself. Every now and then he scares the hell out of me with his sudden outbursts of "gangster life". From teaching me how to shoot an assault rifle to what number should I call when I want someone "out of my hair". Safe to say my dad has yet to give that part of his old life up.

"I don't wanna hear it Cedrick. If he plans on graduating on time he needs to be there ON TIME. Ugh, I swear you're rubbing off on him." My father just smiles toothily at her. Nevermind the fact that his smile makes him look like he's going to rape the woman when no one's looking. Obviously he's not that type of man, but the presentation alone makes one think. I sit at my seat by the table and began to eat my breakfast. As I'm eating, I heard something that sounded like it climbed out of hell behind me. I look over my shoulder nonchalantly and see my father's signature Pokemon since his glory days: Scarface the Zebstrika. Just a glance will tell you why he's named that. The Zebra like pokemon has even more scars than his trainer. In fact, there's one prominent scar that runs over his nose. By the way, i'm in Unova of all regions. And in Unova Pokemon like Zebstrika will scare the fuck out of anyone in proximity. But a TRAINED one? Whoever owns it will get respect and adoration out of the woodwork.

Zebstrika are notorious for being one of the few Pokemon in the world that has never been domesticated properly. Exactly like the old world. To train one you'll have to get used to getting almost electrocuted all day, every day. Which is a main reason why I didn't want one. Well, that and last I checked smogon in my last life it was pretty ass when it came to defense. Nevertheless, Scarface has taught me that stats on a website doesn't mean you can't make even weak Pokemon killing machines. I pick up a piece of my peeled tangerine and hold it out to him. He sniffs it and eats it right out of my hand. I'm not sure why, but I'm the only thing that Scarface allows to do this with. He won't even accept food like that with my father. Again, another reason why Zebstrika are rarely seen as trained pokemon. So inconsistent.

Scarface snorts…. Of huffs….. Or whatever the fuck horse-like pokemon do whennthe blow air and rubs his face against mine. I can feel small amps of energy prickle my skin. I rub him with my free hand and continue eating. All the while feeding him more pieces of tangerine. Well I say tangerine but it's actually an oran berry. I just call it tangerine because of how sectioned off the tasty parts are. Though I only say tangerine in my head.

Anyway I finish breakfast, say my goodbyes for the day and headed off for the academy right outside my hometown: Striaton City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm walking down the road and- you know what? I never really took a look at myself. Hell I could be wearing pajamas for all I know. I take a small detour to a lake right outside my neighborhood. I go towards the edge and look at my reflection. To my surprise I actually look nice. Wearing a white hoodie with a red trim, red pants, and White high-top sneakers with a red trim to match the whole outfit. The only thing that isn't like with the rest of my fit is my signature snapback. Which is black with blue swirls that take the likeness of emboar's stomach. What can I say, it's sick looking. Not only that, but emboar is my favorite shiny of all time. The blue flames and swirls just suit it perfectly. Anyway, time for the academy.

I make it to a rust-colored building that looks to be three stories high. On the face sitting right above the balcony over the front doors is a large sign stating "Pokemon Academy". I enter the gates and see my fellow students all over the place. On the steps, laying under the trees on each side of the concrete walkway, hanging around the large fountain in the middle of the pathway. It's crazy to know that one day, all of them will be trainers like me. But that also fills me with dread. I'm not one of those cynics that will rave on about how they would have an easier time killing their pokemon than actually caring for them. However,I know plenty of them are way over their heads. Raising pokemon's no joke, you can seriously die if you miscalculate even for a second.

I shake the negative thoughts out of my head and head to class. Unsurprisingly I'm the first one there. The teacher looks up from her book as I close the door. "Hm? Don't you know what day it is Mr. Davis?" Ms. Derry asked. I look at the middle aged, fair-skinned woman. "No? Why?" She sighs and pushes up her purple glasses. "It's Field Day. Y'know…. Where everyone gets to partner up with a pokemon of their choice for various activities? You of all in my class should know, you keep winning battle trophies for us." The woman fussed and looked me in the eyes.

Huh. So it's that time again. I always forget when it comes around each year simply because I mostly am focused on LEAVING. I hate this place not because of the brat ass kids and whatever diseases they choose spread amongst themselves in a locker room or bathroom. But because I wanna go and EXPLORE. I'm sick of being here stuck learning things that I either already know or don't care about. I'll be fair, Learning about the proper things to carry for certain pokemon are great. Learning the biology of pokemon is great. Hell, Learning about how to help your pokemon find a mate and fuck is great. But learning how to spitshine pokeballs and hearing constant lectures about how shitty and soft we as the next generation of trainers are gonna be is straight ass.

But Field Day, Field Day honestly keeps me going with this bullshit. I think that's its purpose and it works. I don't really care for anything else but battling because….. That's all I care about. I figure out all the other stuff like gauging a pokemon's friendship level and such later when I actually GET a pokemon. And teach was right when she talked about the trophies. It's actually unfair that they even let me continue participating. I'm over here battling with kids who barely grasp the concept of type advantages. I've been playing pokemon since I was a wee lad. I started playing around the fourth generation. In fact, Pokemon Black was the first game I ever bought with my own money. While everyone around me has minor experience. I have literal DECADES of practice. I'm so well versed with battling I can tell you stat wise how good a pokemon is. Smogon, VGC, Showdown, you name it.

I wish I could graduate early, but nooooo. Some committee of heartbroken mothers who raised failures decided against it… Bastards. Guess I'll have to get along with whatever pokemon the Field Day this year has to offer. "So Ms. Derry, when is Field Day starting?" I ask the 'mad' teacher. "It starts in a minute or so, if you want to get that strong pokemon you always pick out i suggest you go and hurry to the back." She responded.

I Pick up my backpack and rush to the field. Not because of that 'strong' pokemon, but because I want so see the pokemon period. Any decent battler will tell you that it's not the pokemon most of the time, it's the trainer. Like any weapon, pokemon can be better (or worse) than what most of its species is capable of. With the right set, any pokemon can fight OU tier pokemon and hold their own. I make it in time to see my class and the rest of the school ready to pick out their pokemon. I get in line and wait for the professor to begin.

"Alright boys and girls! Are you all excited for this year's Field Day!?" Professor Jupiter yelled getting everyone's attention. Of course, the entire student body roars in response. "Okay then, each class will get a certain group of pokemon. The class itself will decide who gets what pokemon. While doing so, each class will decide their battler. This battler will, of course, battle the other battlers of each class. Whoever wins this tournament will get a very special prize."

My ears perked up at that. What does she mean special prize? Is it a medal? A certificate? Or mayb- no, they wouldn't. Not to kids still in the academy. Professor Jupiter is bold, damn bold. But not THAT bold. As I thought about the prize it seemed she was gonna give us an answer. Behind the professor was a box like structure under a thick purple cloth. She turns, grabs the cloth with one hand. "And your prize will be….. THIS!" She pulls the cloth with all her might. What we all see was….. Underwhelming to the school. "Uh… That's it professor Jupiter?" One girl asks, rather foolishly. "Why yes, yes it is." Under the cloth and in a cage…..was none other than a , a tepig. Yes, orangey piglet with magical fire powers. It was unassuming because once a student graduates the academy, they all get the chance of acquiring one of Unova's Famed starter pokemon. However, to everyone in attendance it was just a tepig. But I knew better… oh… I **KNEW BETTER!**

It's a tepig, no doubt. But having seen this phenomena before many time both on accident and on purpose. I can tell that this tepig was a **shiny**. If you weren't sure what to look for, it was easy to be fooled. Normal tepig, like I said before has a pronounced orange color to its fur. Shiny tepig, though, has a small hint of yellow in its fur. Not only that, but burgundy skin where it would normally be black or dark brown. I'm not sure if anyone saw me, but I had the most mad grin on my face. I once thought I wouldn't participate, however, now I'm out for blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So the professor's assistants bring along this box of pokeballs to each class. Since there's about twenty-four in my class, we got twenty-four pokeballs. Being the spastic,god forsaken children we are we tear into the box and look at our choices. And immediately we figure out…..*Inhale*...*Deep exhale*... We're being SHAFTED. SERIOUSLY! WTF ARE THESE CHOICES!? HOW THE FU-

*ahem* Sorry about that, I seemed to have lost control for a hot second. Anywho, the choices we got are nothing less than hot ass. And I know why. This is a challenge. Not for my class but for me. Professor Jupiter has seen me BODY these poor kids for years. And I think this is her way of coaxing me to see what I got. From what I know, I'm the only one that notices the tepig being a shiny. And last I checked, I was the only one who TOLD her my dream pokemon was a shiny emboar. This is her fishing me out of the herd. Well HOOK. LINE. AND SINKER BITCH, cause I'm not losing this. If so, I'll never live it down.

I look at the choices and I see one pokemon that I could run. Mincchino, AKA hot ass pikachu clone. Now when I say hot ass I don't mean I wanna bump and grind with it. I mean it's garbage in most situations. Not only is it unevolved, but it's also got poor stats, but decent movepool. But notice I said "most situations". Every year we get basic baby pokemon. But that means we're, by design, playing little cup (LC) tier. Heh, in LC, Minccino is as potent as snake venom. All I need is for it to have the two things that make it work best: Skill link and tail slap. And, Thank Arceus, it has both. This is gonna be hell to get that damn Tepig. But you know what? I don't care. That shiny is mine. End of discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yeah, remember when I said this was gonna be hell? I wasn't lying. Almost all my opponents had some type of heat when it came to pokemon. Hell I even had to face someone with a ghastly. Which is bullshit but I'm gonna keep my mouth shut. Anyway here I am at the finals to no one's surprise. Like I said it's all down to the trainer. But i'm not gonna lie, the girl I'm facing has ALWAYS given me trouble.

Clara, the clever bitch, has been quite the rival for me. While I can almost never beat her in the classroom, you better believe her ass is mine in battle simulations. We're like two sides of the same coin. Except her side is ugly… because it's her side. Here she comes rolling up to the dirt field we secluded for pokemon battles only. Everyone is cheering for either one of us to win. Obviously my class is screaming their vocal chords out.

"So Cameran, looks like it's you and I this year." I focus in on my opponent, an average height, stern looking girl with polished wooden earrings that barely hang from her lobes. Her hair is in a bob cut so that it looks slanted in the front. I'm not gonna lie, if I didn't have the consciousness of a roughly middle aged man, i would've crushed hard on her. She has a good head on her shoulders, has enough moxie to deal with my shenanigans, and yet gives me enough challenge to stay interested. Truly, a girl of my liking.

"Ppt. You said that like it's NEVER you and I. Unfortunately, I can't play nice this year. I'm sure you understand." I responded with an air of superiority. You know, I talk big shit like I'm just gonna go and blow her wig back. But honestly this can go either way. She has, in her midst, a pokemon that counters mine very well: Mienfoo. Not only is it a fighting type, but its stats and overall versatility can screw me over in a heartbeat. Then if it's in HER hands, this is bound to be a struggle for some ground.

"Hmph, all these years and you still choose to puff your chest out with these bluffs. Some things never change." I deflated a little there. I'd like to think I'm not that damn predictable, but I guess I am. According to little miss hardass over there.

"Alright you two! I expect a clean battle. No lethal strikes and no maiming understand? Break these rules and you are disqualified!" The referee yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. I nod in agreement as well as Clara. The referee looked at us for a second or two. " Fine then, bring out your pokemon!" I called out my Minccino. In a bright flash a gray, rodent-like pokemon with white tips on its ears and tail. She looks at me with confidence, still feeling itself from the last victories. I smile back as I instruct her to get into position. Clara calls her partner out as well, after the flash I get a good look at the current bane of my existence.

The pokemon is yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its red arms look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are yellow. Mienfoo's chest has a small red band, and its pelt piles around its thighs resembling a tunic or robe. Its legs are red, and its yellow tail is also tipped red. It looks at my partner with a fire in its eyes. Then goes to look me in the eyes, no doubt trying to read me. Unfortunately for it, I hurriedly put on my poker face. This tactic won't work on seasoned or even experienced pokemon, though works just fine for newbies still trying to get the hang of it. The pokemon in question huffs in minor annoyance, guess it worked.

The referee remains silent for a few seconds. The crowd goes silent after a while too. His hand raises to the sky. "BEGIN!"

"Seed Bomb!" I exclaimed to the rodent. In seconds, her mouth expanded and she spits out a green mass of energy right in front of the charging Mienfoo. Clara's side of the field exploded as a mound of dirt and leftover soot from previous battles shot into the air. "Run through it! It's a distraction" Clara assured her partner. The saggy-armed rodent burst through the cloud, only to see nothing but me smiling. I point above it and watched as it's head snapped to the cloud, eyes wide open. Above it were about thirty different Minccino falling towards him.

" Echoed Voice!" All the Minccino sent soundwaves of destruction to the Mienfoo below. "Dodge, then use Meditate!" I can tell my opponent steeled herself for a situation like this. Too bad we're on the same wavelength. "Seed Bomb!" My rodent militia lets it loose on the poor fighter. Once again dirt and whatever else is sent flying in the air. The rodents land and wait for instruction. Out of nowhere one of my rodent clones suddenly gets Force Palmed out of existence. We all look at the small fighter and see he's rather fine, barring a couple scratches here and there. '_Detect._' I thought. I knew it was a move that loses effectiveness with each use. Though it depends on the user what the limit is. Some might be able to do it five times, others can do it fifteen. I don't have the manpower to find out but that does give me some wiggle room to wear him out.

"Swarm him and use Echoed Voice" from what little research I could spare between matches, Minccino could outspeed the average Mienfoo, so this should be fine while I enact my real plan.

**Clara's POV**

I cursed under my breath. I knew he was good, really good. But this is getting out of hand. "Use Detect where you can. Thin the herd!" Mienfoo simply got to work. Slowly but surely taking out one after another, of course taking some hits along the way. What I wouldn't give for something like Protect. At least then he wouldn't be going through this boys insane ant- wait a minute…. Why aren't the clones dispelling?

I look at Mienfoo and see him- or rather his arms- not pack the same punch as before. Fighting types get tired like every other pokemon, but it takes them DRAMATICALLY longer to do so. We've only been fighting for three minutes. '_Unless_' I look to the pack of rodents swarming my partner like Dustoxes to a flame. I then notice that some of the Minccino aren't using Echoed Voice. Rather, its Baby-doll eyes, a move that decreases the attack power of the target! But when!? When did he instruct them to do this!? I didn't hear anything about Baby-doll eyes! Now that I think about it, I didn't hear him say Double Team either…. Wait a minute…. I look to my opponent and we make eye contact. I then see his signature maniacal smile. It used to run a chill down my spine but now I felt my blood run cold as I now knew his plan.

**Cameran's POV**

"You...**FUCKER!**" I couldn't help but laugh at her vulgar outburst. I mean it was filled to the brim with enough venom to kill small children. I guess she finally noticed that I've been whispering commands that only Minccino would hear, seeing as it has satellite dishes for ears. But it's too late to really do anything about it. I've already won. "Tail Slap!" I look back and realize there's only a handful of Mice left. Oh well, they've served their purpose. Each rodent charged and swiped their tail at the haggard Mienfoo… Until it suddenly wasn't haggard and proceeded to ready its stance. I look at Clara and….. I think I broke her. "**BRICK BREAK**"... Ohhhhhh FUC-

Suddenly my handful turned to one as I might've just seen the most vicious karate chops in BOTH my lives. I look at the referee and he just shrugged. Ah well, I still have my plan B…. hehe. The Minccino looked scared for its life (don't blame it) as the Mienfoo took its sweet time walking to it Brick Break at the ready like a six-shooter. This is it. I gotta make it count. My minccino suddenly started crying like crazy. The mienfoo flinched a little but proceed to chop the mouse right on the crown of it head. It fell to the ground and…. dispersed. Everyone was shocked but I got that damn assassin right where I wanted him. Up till now I had him either on his side or in the middle, but now? He's on my side, and his ass- as well as Tepig's- is MINE.

"DIG" I screamed as yet another militia (albeit smaller than before) Erupted out of the ground effectively destroying any stable footing that the Mienfoo could've used. Almost every rodent went to strike the fighter down with a last wind, but I knew it probably wouldn't work. "DETECT!" Clara exclaimed as her partner managed to hop, duck, and slide its way out of danger. Damn it was impressive. But not as Impressive as this.

"Hidden Power!" I told the one Minccino that didn't strike. The small mouse conjured some weird energy and made a powerful gust of wind. The Mienfoo was mortified. Not by the gust of wind… but by what it was carrying his way. Dozens of small, green masses of energy hurling towards him. It didn't take long for his trainer to catch on as well. "**DETECT! QUICKLY!**" The Mienfoo tried to leap, but was grabbed by the clones of my now favorite rat pokemon. It was stuck and thus had to take the shot.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle! Minccino and Cameran WINS!" The referee says as the crowd erupts in cheers and boos, praise and cringe. It's true, I could've chosen some other way to win. But that damn Mienfoo wouldn't just give it up. I gave it chance after chance and didn't budge. Oh well, I got my Tepig. And that's all that matters to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alright, I made it home with my new starter. Heh heh, I knew I had it in me. But I'm not really in my usual high from winning a big match. Rather, my victory got quite sour in some people's mouths. Especially my opponent's. Oh boy was she emotional about the whole thing. I'm not sure if it was the Tepig or how the battle ended, but in her scorned state she let something out of her mouth that cut me pretty deep.

"**If You're Willing To Do All Of This For Some Tepig, How Far Will You Go For Something That Really Matters!?**"

…. You know, that was a pretty good question. Unfortunately I know that answer. You don't make it long my last life by being nice with everyone you meet. I cut so many bonds…. So many unnecessary scrifices….. All for my own goals. Money, status, material objects…. I thought I could find some sort of peace going down a road of my own. Come to find out that peace was only found when I won. And absolute hell when I didn't.

I can feel the wetness in my eyes as I remember my past life. Laying on my bed the tears roll of the sides of my face. Damnit, why am I even paying attention to this? I'm better than this. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GODDAMNIT! But then I go somber with my expressions.

I chose a path that few even know exist in my last life. And I sometimes do regret it. Maybe….. Just maybe…. If I wasn't trying to prove something to people that either didn't really care or to flex my ego, I might've had my friends still. My family would still try to keep up with my foolishness. I would have someone to share my life with…. . I wouldn't have died alone on that hospital bed…

**MAN, FUCK THAT!**

I jump off my bed that I was laying on. I wipe those bullshit tears from my face. I can't believe I'm letting some emotional ass little girl tell ME what's wrong with me. I've been alive FAR longer than her, hell maybe even her parents. This world is no different from mine when it came to human society. You know what that means!? DO YOU!? It's a DOG-EAT-DOG WORLD. You gotta do what it takes to take care of yourself, because NO ONE is gonna do it for you. NO ONE has your back, AND NO ONE NEEDS YOUR SORRY ASS.

When the going gets tough, the people you see and talk to may throw YOU under the bus if they have to. Just to save their own skin. I've seen and experienced it before my entire life; My father, my family, friends, lovers, hell the very SYSTEM when it came to my skin. I'll be damned if I go through ANY of it again just to appease some child's fantasy drilled in her head. I walked this road BECAUSE I would be the only one walking down it. BECAUSE I found success where others only found failure. Did I have to play dirty sometimes? YES! Did I have to cut people that cared about me for my selfish ideals? YES! Would I go through ANY of that pain of loneliness again, just to see a side of life none of the people around me would understand!? **YES!**

Ohh, I feel it. I don't need a mirror to see what I looked like. I could feel the heat from the fire in my eyes. I don't know why, but that little bitch made just the right spark to set the flame in my soul. I feel its warmth, its strength, its passion. Most importantly, I can feel myself invigorated. I can feel my heart beat like a drum, the sound of thunder ringing in my ears. I can feel the blood in my body flow, I can feel the stiffness of my muscles. I…. I think this is the first time in this life….. That I feel…..so…. **ALIVE!**

With my newfound vitality and morale, I pick up the pokeball of my prize. Hopefully a sign of many more to come. I stare at the ball for a while. Its redness with a single black stripe that connects to the button. I push the button and toss it to the floor. With a bright flash, I see it. My prized Tepig. He looks around confusedly, visibly becoming more anxious by the minute. I don't try to get his attention, in fear he might light me on fire. Baby pokemon are so damn skittish with things like this, so it's best to take it slow. After sniffing around the room, he finally notices my presence and goes stiff. I smile a little at his antics. "Hey, bud. My name's Cameran, I'm your new trainer/partner." I hold my hand out for him to sniff. This is crucial to building a bond with any animal, not just a pokemon. He hesitates, of course, and slowly walks his way to my hand.

I can feel the air pushed in and out of his nostrils as he tried to get my scent in that database of his. He finishes after about three minutes, and I pass him a piece of charcoal we had laying around the house. Delicacy to fire-types if my starter has anything to say about it. He goes to town and I just couldn't stop myself from chuckling. A few minutes in and already formed a bond with him. Though that's what make starter pokemon so special. Each region doesn't simply take three species and see what happens. Rather, the region finds species that both is easy to tame AND complacent enough to give their trainer an idea of what being a trainer is about. Even then, the Tepig line is special. Emboar are world known for their fierce ability to get stronger and stronger thanks to the bonds they make with others. The stronger the bonds, the stronger the pokemon. It doesn't have to be other members of its species, it can be anyone or anything. There was an Emboar in the news that managed to fight off flocks of Braviary, the strongest bird in the region. What it was protecting? A rock. Yes, a damn rock.

I come out of my thoughts and see that I got my Tepig in my arms and I'm standing up. Damn I need to get checked out. Anyway, one more thing needed to happen before I leave him alone. And that is…

"Hey bud, how 'bout I give you a nickname? That way, everyone will know you have a trainer." His ears piqued in interest. Moving his head, he looks me in the eyes with wonder and curiosity. "Now, what to name you? Hmmm." Obviously i'm bullshitting. I know what I'm naming him, I've always named shiny tepigs this. It was synonymous with my love for the species and its shiny majesty. "I know! I'll name you…. Memphis!" Yeah, I know. Naming it after my hometown known for barbeque and its love for blue is kinda corny, but I don't care.

"Hey son! The rest of the family wants to see your new partner before dark!" I can hear my father say. My heart immediately started sinking. When anyone in this house says "the rest of the family,'' they mean the rest of their pokemon. Fuck me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I decided to just bite the bullet and go downstairs and into our backyard. I already informed Memphis that he's gonna see some strong pokemon. This could be beneficial to me because I can see how he reacts to pokemon WAY above his level. My dad's pokemon are at least mid to high gym leader level and my mom's are low to mid gym leader level. I haven't seen a couple of them in a while thanks to how dangerous they are when outside their pokeball, but I guess this is a special enough occasion.

"There's the Tepig you told us about. And a shiny no less!" I could hear the pride in my mother's voice as she went on and on about how cute he is. Of course, Memphis was nervous as he just finished getting acquainted with me. Tough shit bud, if you're gonna be with this family, getting acquainted is just gonna be the norm for ya. Thankfully none of the "extended family" was wrangled among us right now. This gave me the opportunity to introduce its new member to our house-pet/killing machine Scarface.

I grabbed a berry from a bowl on the way out and had it in my free hand. "Yo, Scarface! Come here bud!" I yelled. I didn't know where he was, but he always came when I called for him. Immediately, like lightning, he showed up. He was briskly galloping his way towards me, but went stone still after seeing a yellow mass in one of my arms. His eyes went sharp and his ears slicked against his head….. Shit. It was only a few seconds after that did his once white stripes flickered yellow. Reason number two as to why you shouldn't train a Zebstrika….. They're not keen to new faces.

My father rushed to the zebra before it could charge towards me. "Cut the shit Scarface! It's the boy's first pokemon." I'm not gonna lie, Scarface still intimidates the fuck out of me. Just knowing it was gonna come straight for me with electricity flowing off of it made me reconsider ever agreeing to do this. But I had faith in my father and his capability. After all, he managed to calm the zebra death charger with just a couple sentences. I think that had to do with how stern he makes his voice. As if saying "It's my way, or no way. You choose." My mother, being the crazy one she is, damn near had a heart attack. Can't blame her this time though. I'd rather go that way than getting impaled and electrocuted like I'm on death row.

Dad grabbed his old partner by the horns and steered him my way. Memphis in my arms was shaking with fear, hoping I wasn't bringing him to his death…. Don't blame him. I held him steady in my arms and brought his face to the spring-loaded zebstrika. Scarface looked at Memphis with anger at his mere existence while Memphis was trying his hardest to make any sudden movements. The electric zebra took his time sniffing and analyzing my poor Tepig until he huffed and looked away. Did it work? "Put the piglet down, I'll make sure he doesn't get stomped." My mother and I started to look at my father like he grew a second head, but the look on his face showed he meant business. I guess this is how he trained such dangerous pokemon. I… went ahead and put memphis down. Said piglet scurried behind me still in fear from the zebra. Scarface head swiveled to the Tepig and shoved his head towards him. I expected the worst but…. Scarface actually licked him.

I couldn't believe it. Scarface actually stood to tolerate Memphis! I was so relieved to see that my starter wouldn't get a mudhole stomped into him by the zebra. I hurriedly peeled open the berry I forgot I had in my hand and fed the complacent Zebstrika every bit the berry had to offer. Truly, I was grateful.

After everyone got a hold of their breaths, we proceeded with the rest of my parent's … I guess I never told you what both of their teams are. Alright, here goes. My mother has a Liepard, Musharna, Conkeldurr and Bouffalant. My dad has,of course, has Zebstrika, Haxorus, Excadrill, and Ferrothorn. Yeah….. Solid choices if i have to say anything. My parents once asked me what my team was gonna be since I now have essentially an Emboar. I didn't give them any ideas, but I already made a team for myself in the battle simulators from school. A perfect blend of pokemon from the Unova region diverse enough to give me solid type advantages while similar enough to easily cared for. The hardest part is simply catching the bastards. But no matter what, just like Tepig, they will be mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For some damn reason, my dad decided to wake me up early on a Saturday. When I say early, I mean EARLY. 4:00 A.M early. Nevermind how ungodly the hour is. My question is how he has enough energy to stay up for this long in the day. Maniac. I head out and reach one of the designated battle spots for trainers, but not before grabbing a water bottle. "Mornin' son! Peaceful day out, huh?" My father greeted me. Not gonna lie, night time has always been peaceful to me. The silence, the way the moon shines in the sky, etc. I guess i found the method to his madness. "So, pops, why are we out here?"

"'Ain't it obvious? We're having a pokemon battle!" the man said, almost fading into the darkness. I….. didn't know what to say. I literally got my pokemon YESTERDAY. I'd be surprised if he knew anything of worth. Well, unless he had egg moves. I shrugged in response to his response. "Okay, can i see your pokedex for a minute so I can see what Memphis has to offer?" My dad nodded and tossed me his red i-phone shaped encyclopedia. I call out Memphis as he looks at me rather sleepily. "Hey bud, we got our first battle! This'll be fun, won't it?" The fiery piglet suddenly rose to attention. Heh, guess I got a fighter here. "Stand still. I need to get a good look at you."

Aside from being shiny, Memphis actually has two egg moves: Burn Up and Thrash. Now Thrash is a good move seeing as he's only a tepig, just that the confusion part could be a problem. But Burn Up is an entirely different story. In essence Burn Up allows Memphis to create a supernova of fire energy around him; at the cost of his fire typing temporarily. Even if Memphis was using it, I'm sure the power would take out even final stage pokemon. But the cost is simply too great. Without the fire typing, Memphis would have no STAB bonus; However, he would take neutral damage to any typed moved regardless of it being strong against fire. Certainly, it's a gamble and even more so situational. Besides those moves, Memphis has Tackle, Tail whip, and Ember.

One might think this is bad, but I find myself extremely lucky. Getting TWO egg moves, despite their consequences, and having a STAB move will make this possible. Not to mention he has Blaze as his ability. I prefer this over thick fat simply because it boosts STAB over more defense over already resisted types. Its unnecessary in almost every way. Overall this Tepig is worth every scorned look i got from my peers.

"So, who are we fighting?" I asked out of concern. I knew ANY of his pokemon could destroy us, damn the egg moves. But I also knew that two of his pokemon has a type disadvantage. Still, we're getting our asses manhandled, but it's still worth counting on. "Hmph, I see those wheels spinning. You think I'm sending out Gaia, don't you?" Shit….. There goes any plan I had for the fight. By the way, I say 'fight' over 'battle' because that's what this all is: fighting. You can try and dress it up all you like, but it's still sophisticated cockfighting.

Out of nowhere, Scarface walks into view and stands next to his trainer. Ohhhh COME ON! "Scarface hasn't got a good battle in a while, and I heard what you did to get that Tepig. Let's see if that wasn't a fluke,hm?" My father showed his toothy grin. But why Scarface? I guess he did have the best reaction to Memphis, but that was hardly anyth-... The bastard planned this from the start. He made sure Scarface knew about Memphis. They just had to make everything look believable, and I fell for it. Damn it. Damn it! Damn it! **DAMN IT!**

I'm not sure if this is the universe giving me a taste of my medicine or not, but I see how Clara felt. I was played like a fiddle and I sang my ass off right into his hands. I don't care if he's my father, I can't let him do me like this. I refuse to take this lightly. At first I was thinking against fighting a ZEBSTRIKA with my TEPIG, but now? I don't care if I lose. I don't care if Memphis gets hurt. I want that black bastard's head on a platter; And I want it NOW.

"I like that look, son. Suits you quite nicely." The night-colored man commented. I'm not sure how I looked, but I can feel how contorted and twisted my face muscles were trying to make a face that could hopefully annihilate the person that crossed me. 'Calm down, Cam. Anger gets one nowhere, especially in your situation." I took a second to shake the haze of hatred from my mind. I was fighting a damn zebstrika, a pokemon far faster and far stronger than my tepig. But if there's one thing I learned from martial arts movies and anime, its that victory goes to the one with the right will. Hell even in history. Everyone knows damn well America shouldn't have won that war against Britain to gain its independence. Even an old, skillful man shouldn't hold a candle against a young, talented boy. But he does. Why? Will. The right mindset can take you lightyears further than the right body or talent. And that's what I hope to exploit in this fight.

"Fine then, when you wanna start?" My voice still stained with annoyance. "Please, I should be asking you that. You're the weak one, needing who knows how much time to think of a plan. You th-``''I already have a plan." I interjected that fool. But he was right. I did needed time to plan. But that's fine, I have room and time to grow. For now I have a plan. And it all plays on Scarface's physiology. I just hope he stays still for it to work. "Hmph. No respect. Fine then, make the first move boy." My father finally responded after staring at me. First move? You're too kind… Bitch.

"Tackle!" I instructed. Memphis barreled- er _charged_ towards his striped opponent. Of course Scarface let him get close before moving mere inches out of the way and tried to stomp his pipsqueak target into the ground. This is exactly what I wanted. Their both so arrogant that they believe putting in the effort isn't worth it. I'll show them. "Thrash, but use ember too!" The piglet lashed out in a frenzy, but also letting loose many small flames in every direction like a rabid flamethrower. The big zebstrika leaped out of the way, but not without catching some very minor burns and some singed fur here or there. My opponent clicked his teeth. "Not bad, but why show off your trump card so easily? No matter, Thunderbolt!" The zebra let loose a weak shock towards its fiery adversary. Only to find it not there. Both it and its master felt minor confusion.

"Stretch your senses out! It couldn't have gone far!" Dad told his lightning pony. Said pony shot multiple sparks out to the area, looking for Memphis. This is quite a move, as these sparks are actually connected to his pain receptors, which gives it a sense of touch in a much wider radius. Perfect for speedy pokemon as you can predict where they are in that field. However, I've seen this move so many times before. It'll only be effective if the pokemon is in the radius of the field. But I've always thought of another weakness, one I hope actually exists. "Now, Memphis!"

A piece of earth under Scarface tore open, as a glowing Memphis bursted through to tackle the Striped electric chair dead in its ribs. It connected beautifully. Despite it not doing a lot of damage, it proved my theory. Since electricity isn't effective on the ground, the field of sparks can't penetrate through to find any pokemon. Now that we're in point-blank range, I decided to use the real trump card. I knew no matter how fast this Zebstrika was, it was gonna feel this in the morning.

"**BURN UP!**" My father's eyes went comically wide as he looked at me. This time **I **had the toothy grin, showing him he's not the only one that can play those games.

**BOOM!**

I never realized this. But damn the video game animations don't do these moves justice. I was expecting a simple explosion, not a damn Super Smash Bros. style supernova attack. I could see the spherical shape of the explosion as it expanded until finally losing shape, blowing everything back for a couple meters, including us trainers. I managed to get my two legs to do their jobs in standing me up. I look at the destroyed field to see a few things: An exhausted but still standing Tepig, a smoking and charred crater where said Tepig was at the epicenter of, and a busted, bleeding zebstrika barely standing on its own. Chunks of fur entirely burned off, one horn blown off, and one eye burned shut. Just looking at it you can tell it got FUCKED UP. But one thing i noticed slightly terrified me: It actually managed to move FROM THE EPICENTER. I don't know how, but telling from where the epicenter was, he got lucky. This was the best case scenario for him and he knew it. It caught sight of me, looked me in the eyes, and smiled…. He knew I figured it out.

I gained a whole new level of respect for Scarface. It's one thing to hear the insane stories of how he got his many scars. But to stand and be apart of one of those stories made the rest instantly gain validity in my eyes. At first, I thought was my dad covering up for his carelessness with his pokemon. Now? They all seem true, .true. "I'm impressed. Greatly so. I guess that victory wasn't a fluke." My father said as the dust was clearing. He called Scarface into his pokeball and began to walk my way. My tired ass piglet stumbled his way to me and positioned himself so it looked like he was protecting me. Ah, his instincts are kicking in… good for him.

My father only smiled and kept walking towards me, all the way until he was within arm's reach. He and I both looked at each other in the eyes. Never wavering, just staring. As if we were looking for the slightest bit of weakness. My father put his hand out, like in a handshake. I go to take it only for his to hit me,full strength, in my solar plexus. I dropped like a stone in water. Immediately I feel bile rush out of my mouth as both knees hit the ground. I only had one hand keeping me from face planting in my dinner as the other was holding the point of impact. "Victory is yours tonight. You took advantage of my mercy and showed me my errors. Thank you. However.." I look to him as he looks down in disappointment.

"**Your way of battle will only bring you loneliness"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

About a month has passed since the fight happened. Needless to say, the dinner table has been quite tense. Well, for the humans it has. After Memphis damn near blew the electric zebra to smithereens, Scarface has given nothing but respect for the piglet. Memphis, instead of eating by my feet, now eats right beside his 'brother'. Touching if I do say so myself. Not only that, but I also found out that it takes a full week for Memphis to get his fire typing back….. A heavy price indeed.

However, I can't stand to look at my father in the eyes after what he kind of sore loser does that? To his own flesh and blood. I get it, I almost killed his pokemon, but to congratulate in such a backhanded way? Then to say what he said to me? I might've gained respect for Scarface, but it was merely transferred from his trainer. My mother can feel it, and justifiably isn't happy about it. I don't like it either, but that's just the way it is sometimes. I finish my dinner, put my plate in the dishwasher, and head off to my bed. Memphis right behind me.

Before I can even touch the first step,my mother makes an outburst that even made her husband jump. "**THAT'S IT!**" My mother turned, furious as any woman scorned would be. "Cameran! Cedrick! You both are going to make up and that's **FINAL**!" This isn't new for my mom. She isn't spineless whatsoever. It's just that when she does decide to speak up, it feels like a hurricane of bottled up emotions hurling right towards you. You never see it coming until it DOES come. I'm not gonna go into details, for my own sanity, but i will say we made up. Though, like glass, just because its fixed doesn't mean it will act (or even look) the same. My father and I still saw each other as the fool. But we played nice when the matriarch is around.

But I will say this…. He's the second person that questioned my way of life. In my past life, the same was true there. But why do these instances feel so….. Provocative. Being criticised is the norm for me. But with these two, I feel like they've attacked more than that. Not to mention how defensive I got with both accusations. I'm not sure if i'm getting soft from being in a more friendly environment than my last life, or if seeds of doubt are being planted in my head. Either way, it's annoying as fuck.

Another day, another dollar, another ass I might have to kick. For some reason, my peers at school think just because I'm alone at school that means i'm afraid to fight. Thankfully it's never got to that but I can feel that they're getting more and more bold with each passing day. Maybe I should get Memphis to rough 'em up a little before they cross the line…. Nah, that puts my graduation in jeopardy. School's over, so I head towards the doors and before I make it, I bump into something. "Sorry, wasn't looking well enough" I say as I looked at what, or rather, who I bumped into.

"Long time, no see Cameran." My eyes widen a little. I haven't talked to her for all this time. Guess I was too busy with the rest of my life. "Yo, Clara. how've you been?" As I speak, I see many of the students still in the building start crowding around. I hope they don't start anything. "It's too many people here, how about we go somewhere else?" She suggested as she grabs my wrist and drags me off campus to Arceus knows where. We finally stopped in some forestry far away from everyone else. I was confused as to what's happening, but decided to let the universe take the wheel.

"So….. Why are we way out here?" I asked. "I know you're nervous, don't bother trying to hide it." she responded dryly. Damn, nothing gets by her. "I brought you here to tell you three things: One" She started "Is that I'm sorry for how I reacted. I'm positive my actions led to you falling from grace in the eyes of everyone at school." I was blown back by that one, she apologized? What the hell is going on? Sure, her reaction definitely instigated the hate, but I wasn't one to blame others where I fucked up. I should've been more merciful with my attack, end of discussion.

"Two, for a consolation prize, I got Mienfoo as my starter." Well that's great. No seriously, I'm glad they gave the girl SOMETHING for her trouble (and minor trauma). That also puts my conscience at ease knowing I didn't hurt it permanently. At the end of the day, it was nothing personal between me and it. It was just in my way, and thus got moved….. harshly. "I'm so glad. Tell me, is he doing alright?" I wanted to know just how okay he was. "He's just fine. All it took was a trip to the Pokecenter, with how healing has advanced." That's right. I forgot! Pokemon healing is blazingly fast. That's how Scarface managed to have all his wounds healed and taken care of. It's crazy to know that stuff like that happens in this world. But I suppose It's greatly needed.

"Now, for the final thing…" I leaned in close to hear what she had to say. "Can you….. be my boyfriend?" …. **WHAT!?**... That's all I could say in response to this request. "Only for this evening" She hurriedly said, pink lining her face. I was so lost. .FUCK was happening right now? "What do you mean 'just for this evening'!?" I was losing my cool exterior, but I didn't care. I had to get to the bottom of this. "As you know, my family is very tight knit. So much so that we've been commiting incest for generations. However, I refuse to go out that way. I want…. No… I NEED you to act as my boyfriend so that they'll leave me alone and OUT of their sick practice. If you don't show, the elders will try to marry me off to one of my distant cousins in Sinnoh."

Okay. Nevermind how batshit insane that sounded. I took a minute to wrap my head around it. People are doing incest, in THIS universe? "Why incest? Do you all have some strange ability?" I pressed. There has to be a good reason as to why people like these are doing things like Alabama. "Well…" She trailed off. I'll be damned if I get caught in some bullshit like this not knowing what I'm getting into. "Well what? If you're not gonna tell me, then forget it." "N-no, wait! I'll tell. I'll tell!" Desperation flooded her response. I really felt sorry for her, but not enough to blindly accept a role as crazy as this.

"My extended family are prominent members of Team Plasma. I'm certain you've heard of them on the news. They appear as a friendly organization that seeks to be equals with Pokemon; they encourage others to reevaluate their current relationships with Pokemon and considered how using them in battles is cruel. But…." Clara took a deep breath before she spoke again. I would be full of suspense, though I already know what she's gonna say. "It's a front, all of it! The leader of this…. This **CULT **is a lying, manipulative, vile man that cares only about one thing: power!"

Yupp, that's what I thought. To be honest I almost forgot about these fools. I knew about their existence thanks to playing the games but everything about them in this world just seemed to leave me uninterested. However,now knowing that these guys are becoming a real threat forcing themselves into my life, I guess it's time I moved some more people out of the way….. harshly.

"That's why I need you! You're strong, smart, and able! If I can convince them that you are my fiance', I can be free from that Arceus forsaken practice." Great. Just great. Not even a licensed trainer yet and I'm already putting myself in harm's way. "That's well and fine, princess, but surely you have SOMETHING to give me as a reward for fucking with power hungry cultists that might kill me in my sleep."

"As a matter of fact, I do. But I won't tell you what, just know it'll definitely be worth your time." I took a moment to stare in her eyes. I knew she wasn't fucking with me, seeing as how desperate she is, but messing with powerful, made people was something way out of my league. I mean, she's not my actual girlfriend. I'd argue we're really friends! Just rivals who needed someone to push us. So, what was she to me? Why was I seriously thinking about going along with this? Is it my human empathy, or something more? Despite my lingering questions, I bit the bullet. "Fine, let's get you out of your mess."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So here I am, in Clara's house, waiting to meet her parents. "So..uh….nice place you got here." I nervously commented trying desperately to cut the silence. "I guess, it's not all that special. Just two floors with a large backyard for pokemon." Clara responded. Just then multiple footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Upon me turning, I see two people staring me down. One was a man of about 5'9'' with tanned skin and green eyes filled with anxiety and dread. His, I suppose,shoulder-length hair was done in a bun. He was clothed like your average salaryman but carried a very disheveled look. The woman next to him (his wife I presume) was more manilla colored with brown eyes that had veiled concern with red glasses. Instead of a bun she had her hair very short in almost a style like mine. She wore a business suit of the female variety but was kept streamline, not a crease in sight. I could tell who was more worried about the situation.

"You must be Cameran! My name is Wilson, and this is my wife Melissa. As you might've guessed, we are Clara's parents. I can't begin to express how thankful I am for your help." Wilson then began to bow as if I was his boss or something. "Woah there! I'm not one of those people. A handshake is just fine for me." I said with a smile. Wilson then smiled back and shook my hand. Afterwards, Melissa did the same. "Thank you for helping us. As my husband said I am Melissa, Clara's mother. I've heard a lot about you over the years, it's good to finally meet you. Though unfortunately it had to be under these circumstances." Melissa frowned a little.

"There's no problem, honestly. It was a bit weird when Clara asked for my help, but I couldn't just no after all we've been through together!" I exclaimed to her (don't know why I did though). Melissa smiled in response to my enthusiasm. "Good! You're gonna need to keep that energy throughout the entire day. I can promise you, it isn't going to be as smooth as you believe." Wilson advised, morale apparently boosted from my outburst (still don't know why I did that). "So… when are these people coming?" Clara asked, butting into the conversation. "Any minute now they should be riding down the street. For now, we need to practice our speeches so we don't get caught off guard." Wilson answered his daughter and handed her a sheet of paper. He then began to pass one out to me and Melissa. "Now, let's get to studying. We're on the clock so we need to make every second count!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At sundown, we hear cars rolling down the street. Clara's father takes one peek through the blinds and immediately notices them. "It's them, get into your places and remember what we practiced!" I immediately tensed up and went to sit on their sofa next to Clara. She immediately grasped my hand, hers trembling like she was having a stroke. I grasped her hand back and tightened my grip and made eye contact with her, letting her know she's not alone. Clara laid her head on my shoulder for comfort I guess. I felt eyes on me and when I turned I saw her mother look at me with satisfaction. Huh, It's weird how even though this is the world of Pokemon, it feels so much like my world where crazy things like this could happen to anyone. I guess I should stop seeing this as a kid friendly, happy-go-lucky place to live like in the games.

A knock is heard on the door and Instantly Wilson is there to open the door and greet our visitors. "Hoh! Welcome Sage Zinzolin! I didn't expect you to come along with our family members!" In the very short time i've know Clara's father, I can tell that behind that smile and jovial tone of his, there was a dip in his confidence. He really didn't expect for Zinzolin to be here, judging from the scripts we got. From what I've heard from the family and seen in the games, this guy's nothing to fuck with. He's basically Ghetsis' right hand man. If he's here, then that means this is serious. Does his existence here means the scripts we studies are for nothing? Hell no. We just have to be on our toes and improvise.

"Yes well, after hearing about this commotion with young Clara's supposed "companion", your sister asked if I may come along to make sure this doesn't get out of hand. I'm sure you understand." Zinzolin responded. Jesus he sounds more like a creep then what I envisioned. And of course they brought him, he essentially tips this whole debacle in their favor before I've said a single word. "Of course, your sagehood. Come, let's discuss this at the table." He motioned for Zinzolin to follow him, but not before he notices Clara and I standing in the corner. We turn to him and bow "Hello, Sage Zinzolin." We both said in a modest tone. "Hey! We're right here also Clara!" A boy a little taller than me with caramel skin like Clara's yelled out. We all look at him and the rest of the supposed family Clara's meant to go with for marriage. Not gonna lie, they look like decent people. If it wasn't for the whole incest thing I would've thought they were a great family.

"There's no need to shout Malcom. Remember why we're here." His mother scolded. "Now, I'm sure everyone is starving, why don't we have dinner?" The boy's father suggested. Agreeing with him we all head to the dining room. Before I can start walking away the boy grabbed me by the shoulder. "Yo, thanks for taking care of Clara for me, but I'm afraid your little relationship ends here." I couldn't help but furrow my brow at the audacity of this little shit. I quickly went back to my neutral face and responded accordingly. "We'll have to see about that, Malcolm. I don't plan on letting her leave without a fight." "Oh? So you think I came all this way just to leave empty handed? I'm getting what I came for, no matter what fight you put up." Malcolm gave me what I assumed was his best attempt at a threatening face, which almost made me laugh. I'm well into my thirties and have seen much worse than that. Not only that, but living with a Zebstrika as a house pet basically makes me immune to whatever the hell a nine year-old is trying on me.

"Like I said before, We'll have to see about that." I can tell that put a bad taste in his mouth, knowing I'm not reciprocating his aggression. However he lets go and we both walk to the table, me sitting next to Clara on her left side and Malcolm on her right. We begin to have dinner and everything goes smoothly. They ask all of us various questions to strike up conversations and we're hitting it off nicely. Even Malcolm and I were talking about various Pokemon in our respective region. He seems like a cool kid besides what happened earlier, just a little misguided with how things work in life beyond pokemon. Which I suppose is natural for someone who only lived for nine years. Then you add on whatever the hell Team Plasma is teaching him as the cherry on top.

"Alright, now that dinner's over, why don't we get to business?" Zinzolin commented. Game time has begun, Cameran. Slip up now and you'll never see Clara again. "That's fine Sage Zinzolin, where would you like to start?" Melissa asked just as prepared as I was. "How about the huge elephant in the room? What is sweet Clara doing with this …..boy?" I could almost hear the venom spewing Malcolm's father. Clearly he wasn't amused by my existence. "You see, sir I-" "No one was talking to you, worm." The father interjected. I had to bite my tongue before I slipped out of character.

"As Cameran was saying before you rudely interrupted him, brother…" Wilson backed me up, staring at his now revealed brother with base in his voice. " He and Clara have known each other for a while now. They've gone to school, battled, studied, and played ever since they could remember. They've even got the whole school to acknowledge them as rivals. Since last year, Cameran has been courting my daughter in hopes of being together once they graduate." Damn, even after hearing that line a few times before it still baffles me how much truth there is in it. Except the last part of course. "Even so, Wilson, I was informed that you two agreed under oath that this partnership between Clara and Malcolm will happen." Zinzolin added his own two cents. This is entirely why they brought his crotchety ass. Now that we have pressure on two sides, it's gonna be much harder to not make this an all out fight.

"Last I checked your sagehood, my husband did not do such a thing, as at the time he was in the hospital from a horrible accident and thus was not competent to answer for himself." Melissa chimed in. "That may be, but his father had the right as his immediate family to answer for him, thus the agreement was made." Malcolm's mother answered. Damn that's shitty. First, he's in the hospital and once out discovers his only daughter is being married to his nephew? Cold blooded.

"No one gave that man rights to speak on my behalf! If anyone, it should've been my wife!" Wilson anger was quickly building. I can understand him but now isn't the time! "Your wife?! Have you lost your mind?! She wasn't even a member of Team Plasma, yet you wanted her to speak for you? Nonsense!" Malcolm butted in. "Under most laws, that's how it goes Malcolm. Only when your spouse can't speak for you can the family make a decision." I fact checked him in a neutral tone. This is what makes cults so dangerous. They make you believe the cult has a say in your fate. I could never live a life like that. "Hush, all of you! I've heard enough of your bickering. I have documentation on the agreement, therefore Clara will be with Malcolm and that is **FINAL!**" Zinzolin roared out. At this point it was looking like we lost this argument, Wilson hung his head in shame. However, I was never one to go out like a bitch. This is the Pokemon world, so surely we can battle the argument.

I immediately rose out of my chair and jumped onto the table. I walked in front of where Malcolm was sitting. "Boy, what the **HELL **are you doing!?" Zinzolin looked at me with contempt and shock. I gathered a deep breath and said what I always wanted to as a child. "Malcolm, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"W-What? A Pokemon battle? Are you serious!?" Malcolm visibly stirred by my demand. "That's right. If I win, Clara stays here. If you win, Clara goes with you. Deal?" I can tell this surprised everyone. Well, besides Zinzolin who laughed heartily at my actions. "Fool, what's the point? It's set in stone. Clara is leaving and that's it. Why would Malcolm accept such a request?" Malcolm's father asked amused. I couldn't help but smirk, this is my Hail Mary attempt at trying to keep Clara here. "Ain't it obvious? Malcolm is clearly not a fan of me. I can see it in his eyes. He secretly knows getting Clara this way isn't manly whatsoever. Isn't that right, Malcolm?" Said boy stared back at me with a hard frown. "So what, loser? I still get Clara!" "So you're fine with mommy and daddy getting your girl for you? You're fine with being treated like a baby and handed everything to you? Maybe I was wrong about you, Malcolm. You aren't a man, just a big little bi-" "**FINE!**" Ahh, there it is. Malcolm shot up out of the chair, almost flinging it away from the table. "**YOU WANT TO BATTLE ME!? THEN LET'S GO!**"

At this point I was beaming at his foolishness. Oh, it was so easy to get what you wanted from a guy. All you had to do was strike his pride. A man will do anything to protect his pride, even if it means making a fool of himself. It's no different to boys. Boys will do ANYTHING to seem cool, strong, or badder than they actually are. That was my plan all along, and it worked. Dumbass.

**CLARA'S POV**

I never thought I'd be happy to see that maniacal smile again after the battle for Memphis, but I'll be damned if there isn't a part of me in joy from looking at it. It looks like he got Malcolm exactly where he wants him, but what now? Even with Memphis, Cameran is at a huge disadvantage thanks to him having no clue what he's capable of. Not to mention he probably doesn't know much about Pokemon outside of Unova!

**CAMERAN'S POV**

I can tell my smile is showing, but I don't care. I managed to get him to agree to my terms and now we're outside. Now it's time to think up a strategy. He's most likely going to use sinnoh pokemon seeing as he is from there. All I need to know is what it could be. Certainly has to be low maintenance, so either bug or grass type. Though he could have early route pokemon. Worst case scenario he has a flying type like starly. Okay, let's work with that. Since starly is a bird it's going to be hard to hit, unless I catch it slipping and it gets too close to the ground. Or…. I could make it come down using Ember. Hmmmm… let's work with that.

"This is a one-on-one match between Cameran of Unova and Malcolm of Sinnoh! Both trainers will use only one pokemon each. Only when one pokemon is unable to battle will the winner be declared. Understand!?" Zinzolin exclaimed being the referee for the match. Everyone else stood closer towards the house as we were in the backyard. You may think this gave me the disadvantage but you'd be wrong. It only increases my chances of victory.

"You're going down, asshole! I'll show you what Sinnoh is all about!" Malcolm yelled as he stood across from me. I just shrugged to get in his head. "Just bring out your pokemon, pussy." It seemed to work as he slammed his pokeball down, bringing out the worst situation: a Starly. See? This is why I plan for the worst. Life has a way of fucking with me. I toss out my ball and Memphis pops out. Everyone gasps, realizing he's a shiny. Except Malcolm of course. "So what!? I'll still win!"

I ignore his mad ass to pep talk my partner. "Listen, bud. This isn't like scarface. It's a real battle, meaning we have to work on one accord. Otherwise we're gonna lose a lot more than bragging rights." Memphis picked up my serious tone and responded with the same energy. I smirk as I stand up and Memphis gets into position. "Are you two ready?" I nod, Malcolm does the same. Zinzolin pauses for a few seconds "**BEGIN**!"

"Fly high! Stay out of the way of its ember!" Starly flew high up, but not before I had a chance to do anything about it. "Ember!" Memphis shot out his flame pellets. Unfortunately the damn thing was fast so they missed. I looked around to see if anything around me was usable, turns out there was this huge tree in the backyard. That gave me an idea. "Ember on its left!" Memphis did as instructed. The Starly of course dodged it. However, I wasn't giving up on it. If I could get it to that tree I could win. Malcom kept instructing his bird to keep dodging as Memphis pushed it ever closer to the tree keeping a moderate pace so as to not tire himself out. Eventually he got tired of it and decided to go on the attack. "Wing Attack!" The black and white fledgling flew towards my piglet with its wings glowing a little. However I won't give it the chance to get a hit off. Once it got close enough, I let loose.

"Thrash with Ember!" Like last time, Memphis flailed about wildly throwing flames everywhere he could. Grass, flowers, everything was setting on fire around him I even had to back up so I wouldn't get caught up in it. The Starly Instantly changed directions towards the tree but not before it got some of its feathers singed and even getting the burn status, perfect! Malcolm thought differently. He was livid, I can see him seeing red. "**FUCK THIS! DEFOG!**" The starly flapped its wings and threw powerful gusts of wind towards the ground. I think it's time we show off our new move. "Defense Curl!" Memphis curled tightly into a ball right before the wind hit, blowing out most of the weak fire. All there was left were pillars of smoke blocking all of our vision. However, I already made sure Memphis was where I wanted him. The smoke finally lifted and only dirt and the starly was seen. "W-What!? Where is it!?" Malcolm stuttered. Even starly didn't have a clue. I take one look at Clara as she looked back, as if knowing what I was gonna do. I showed my insane smile again and yelled out two words….

"**BURN UP**!" Almost in the same second, the tree **EXPLODES** from the inside. Again the Starly is spooked but it's too late, the large tree topples over, catching the baby bird on the way down. Crushing it with its weight. Memphis walks slowly over, smoke billowing off him like last time. Everyone in attendance is shocked, no, STARSTRUCKED over what just happened. No one was more shocked than Malcolm. "NOOOO!" He rushed over and dived into the tree branches. After a few seconds, he finds his bird pokemon... alive. Heavily beaten, but alive. After walking over and examining the damage, Zinzolin had no choice but to call it. "Starly is unable to battle! Tepig and Cameran are the Victors!" Clara and her family jumped around in joy, while Malcolm and his hung their heads in defeat. I looked at Memphis and gave him a toothy smile. He tried to reciprocate but it fell short as he was too tired to try. I guess losing your typing does that to you.

Zinzolin was the only one to speak up. "As agreed upon your victory, Clara will stay with you in Unova. As such, we no longer have any business with you or Clara's family as of today since I hereby revoke their membership for their uncooperation. That only put a bigger smile on my face. "However, I refuse to take such humiliation from a child lying down. As such, I will make you pay you insolent brat." I didn't know what he was gonna do, but I prepared my self for a physical fight between me and him. I mean come on, what's he go do? Kick me do-" **SQUELCH!** W-what was that? I didn't feel anything hit me but I heard something like flesh being hi- **MEMPHIS!** Clara screeched out like a damsel in distress. I turned my head around so fast I almost snapped my neck to find…. **Memphis Decapitated…..**

My heart sank….. My knees buckled as I fell to the two pieces of my starter. Eyes shot open, tongue sticking out… I vomited right there in front of Memphis' carcass. Tears rolling down my face. I couldn't believe it… That was my last battle with him, that was my last smile with him. The last thing he saw was my back turned to him…. I picked up his head as blood began to run out of the opening but I didn't care! **HE WAS MY FRIEND! **I looked at that old son of a bitch with so much hatred. I was in so much pain, it felt like my mother's funeral all over again. Why…..**WHY COULDN'T IT HAD BEEN ME!?** Zinzolin looked at me with a wicked smile on his face. Not like mine. No, it was VILE and showed just how much of a MONSTER he really was. He leaned over and whispered in my ear…

"**This is what happens when you try to play hero"**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been a week since what happened at Clara's place. I buried Memphis in the special graveyard my family created back in the forestry. It's where all of our pokemon will be buried once it's all said and done. The entire time since then my father's words kept ringing in my head. Was it my fault Memphis is dead? I don't know. The elder inside of me says shit like this happens, it comes with the territory of life. But the baby in me is telling me I shouldn't have pushed that hard on Malcolm. I shouldn't have made him accept that battle…. I should've let them take Clara…. But no, I had to be mister billy bad ass and acted like I could handle everything. I was hot headed and it cost me my one pokemon.

Shit, I still tear up thinking about it. But I know one thing… one thing for absolute certainty: **Team Plasma is going to DIE**. By my hands, grunt by grunt, admin by admin, pokemon by pokemon, until I find Zinzolin again. I need to hurry up and graduate, this school is holding me back. I can't let them get away with what they're doing, no matter what image they try to uphold…

"H-Hey Cameran…." I turned around to see Clara standing there, her face lowered. "Yo…. need something'?" I asked her with a low voice. "Yeah, why don't we go to that place we went to last time?" As usual, schoolmates were sloly surrounding us. Now more eyes were on us than ever. You see, word got out about what happened since there was so much smoke caused by…. you know what. Ever since then, I can hear people gossiping about us, the bastards. "Sure, let's go." I take the lead since it was the end of school anyway. She follows behind at a distance from me. This isn't her, whatsoever. I guess she was taking it hard too.

We make it to the spot as I stand in front of her. With her head still lowered, she puts her hand on my chest begins to get a grip of my jacket. "I'm so…...so…..so sorry…" Clara begins to shake as tears start flowing down her face. "Hey, Let's not make it weird-" "**WEIRD!? WEIRD!? YOUR POKEMON DIED BECAUSE OF ME!**" She broke down after that, taking me with her. "The pokemon you worked so hard for is gone, and it ALL MY FAULT! I can't go on thinking that it's going to be okay. I dragged you into my family drama and you suffered for it! I shouldn't have done it… I should've just wen-" **SLAP!**

I couldn't take her shit anymore. "Stop it. Just. Stop. I won't let you tarnish Memphis' sacrifice. I won't let you disregard my decision to go along with it. It's just as much my fault as yours. Memphis died so you could stay here in Unova, so you better make the time you have count." Clara laid there dumbfounded, she had no words to say back. I stand up and leave to go home.

I think that "talk" was what I needed. I need to put these thoughts of regret to rest. Memphis was a fallen soldier of my army, And I need to both acknowledge and take accountability of such. However beating myself up for what was out of my control only makes it harder to move on. I go to visit Memphis' grave one last time and rest my head on it. I take off my emboar hat and leave it on his headstone. "Never again bud, thank you for the memories…" I leave the cemetery, never turning around to look back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**FINALLY! **I graduated from the damn school! Senior-itis truly is a real thing, even in this world. The graduation ceremony was strangely similar to the other world's also. Guess it's just sufficient to do things that way. One thing that was different, however, was the Pokemon distribution section. As you might assume, every graduate gets a starter pokemon. All except me, who already had one before. I'm not mad about it at all, Starter Pokemon are very rare and thus hard to come by. Their breeding times are all wonky and don't even get me started on gender imbalances.

So here I am, at home, without a starter to begin my journey with. I guess I could go outside and just catch something, but let's be honest: early route Pokemon in Unova are complete trash. They aren't suited for late game battling, they have poor stats, and the cardinal sin for any Pokemon: their movepool SUCKS! The only exception I can think of is lillipup, whose coverage is iffy and is really only good with the elemental fangs. Not what I want in a team….. EVE-. ***Ding Dong***…. Who's that? Can't be mom or dad, their in the house. Can't be Clara either, since that convo with her she just runs in whenever, plus she too is in the house. Guess I'll go open it.

I open the door to see….. Walter White without the wrinkles. No, seriously, the towering man looks just like him. For some reason, he's wearing a pink wool suit. Pokemon fashion is weird. I don't know whether to respond normally or tell him no for the drugs. "Uh…. hello there….can I help you?" The man looked down and smiled at me. "Yeah, I think you can, is your father home?" Ohhhhhh. This makes much more since now. I forgot dad was about that life in his young days. "Mhm, he's in the back. Why don't you come in and I'll go get him?" Walter Jr. nodded his head and followed me to the living room. Now, naturally I wouldn't let some stranger in my house. But if he vaguely knows my father, what the fuck am I gonna do to stop him? Might as well cooperate peacefully before he tries to snap my neck.

I showed him the living room where he can relax while I go get dad. He takes off his pink wool fedora hat and lays it on his lap as he sits down. As I'm about to head to the backyard I hear my mother from behind. "Oh, Sidfreig! It's so great to see you!" Sidfreig? I guess that's a cool name, but I prefer Walter Jr. "Likewise, Mary! You look as young as I last saw you!" His voice wasn't as gruff as my father's, though it had a wear and tear vibe to it. Common for most trainers at his age. I continue my task of going to the damn backyard as Clara walks right beside me out of nowhere. "Hey, who's that guy?" I shrugged not wanting to stop to answer.

Finally I make it to the door but before I can open it the thing flung open with my dad rushing through like a mad man. I managed to push Clara out of the way and get 220 pounds of man blitzed into my body. 'Just like Football all over again' Luckily the man I should really call CPS on grabs hold of me and throws me on the couch... "Luckily". When I stopped seeing stars I saw my father hugging the man like he was an old friend. Guess I was right in letting him in. Clara sat next to my sprawled body giggling madly. I really should've let her leave.

I get my body back into a proper position and clear my throat to get everyone's attention. "I like the gushy stuff myself, but can someone tell me who this guy is?" Dad looked to me with lit up eyes. "Son, this is my partner from back in the day. He saved my life plenty of times over!" Aaaaaannnnndddd I was right. This man could've snapped my neck and then some if he ran with my dad in his hay day. "That's so cool Mr. Davis! But why is he here? If Cameran doesn't remember him, he can't be a regular guest?" Clara asked with the same energy as my father. Sidfreig decided to answer himself. "You are correct, little lady. I'm here on a business trip." He had my curiosity, now he has my interest. "And what exactly is this Business?" I asked to get a clear answer. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you two!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"For us!? What for?" Clara clearly wasn't in the loop for this. That doesn't mean I was, but I can see what's going on here. "Dad must've called you down here to protect us due to our run in with Team Plasma. Even if they said their done with us that doesn't mean we aren't on some list, correct?" I thought about this before. No evil organization is gonna let a kid embarrass one of their top dogs and just kill their pokemon. They might be on the hunt for us as we get further and further away from home.

"Right you are. Team Plasma's no joke, you're lucky Zinzolin only killed one of you." I clenched my fist at that, but I knew he was right. That old fucker could've killed everyone in the house and not a single eyelid would be batted in retaliation. That's how it goes when you have both money AND power. "From this day forward, I'll be your guardian and mentor along your journey throughout Unova. You two are not to leave my sight once we leave town, Understand?" Sidfreig continued. Clara and I nodded our heads in compliance. Though I had something important to say. "That's fine and all, but only Clara has a pokemon. I don't have one whatsoever."

Walter Jr. smirked at me. "Oh I know that, I've come prepared." He pulls out three pokeballs that's been shrunk for better carrying. "In these three balls lie you next partner. You may only choose one though, so be mindful of your choice." Damn, This feels just like the beginning of the games, except there aren't any starters. Sidfreig lays the three pokeballs on the coffee table as I pull out my own pokedex. I scan the three balls to see three Pokemon pop up on the screen: Venipede, Yamask, and Drillbur.

All three are VERY solid choices. Venipede evolves into Scolipede, a speed boost wallbreaker that rips through teams. Not only that, but it also gets access to the most powerful bug type move in the game, Megahorn. Problem is, though, most wallbreakers are glass cannons. They can only take so many hits before they become a liability. Does that mean Scolipede is a bad choice? **HELL NO!**

Yamask evolves into Cofagrigus, the polar opposite of the speedy buzzsaw that is to mention its ability, Mummy, makes it very viable on stall teams. You could even run a trick room set with STAB Shadow Ball to deal hefty damage. But there lies the problem with walls: their slow and deal little to no damage whatsoever. I can tell Gamefreak did that as a way of balancing the game, but it's just horrendous if you don't have a team to support them.

Finally we have Drilbur, which evolves into Excadrill. Remember the problems Scolipede and Cofagrigus had? Well they don't quite exist for this monster. Excadrill has the destructive power needed for a sweeper without sacrificing bulk. It can even have an ability that doubles its speed in sand. Thanks to its typing, It's immune to the most crippling statuses for sweepers: Paralysis and poisoned. As a cherry on top, it even gets Rapid Spin to get rid of hazards without switching. Excadrill truly is the closest we'll ever get to a perfect sweeper in Unova. The one and ONLY problem I have with it is its shallow movepool. Every move it can learn on its own is either STAB or not worth wasting a slot on.

The decision was pretty easy despite the options. I don't have time to make teams dedicated to one Pokemon. I need something that can stand proudly on its own. I picked up the pokeball containing my new partner in crime. "Drilbur, I choose you!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I threw the classic red and white ball in the air, and watch it burst open with a bright light escaping it. Said light coalesced into the small mole Pokemon and fell onto the table. It immediately began looking at its surroundings, trying to find anything familiar. It laid eyes on Sidfreig and began clicking its nails together. I couldn't help but be amused at the mole's antics. Sidfeig began to speak to catch its attention. "It's good to see you too, Drilbur. I have something to tell you." Drilbur turned to Walter Jr. and tilted its head. "You see that boy right there? He's going to be your partner from this day forward, so be on your best behavior!" The baby Pokemon turned to me and just stared. I'm not sure why, but I just stared back. I guess we both didn't know what to say at the moment.

"Um…..nice to meet you Drilbur. I'm Cameran, your new trainer." More staring, even more silence. Finally catching on, the mole screamed in joy and jumped towards me. I just barely put my arms up in time to catch it from grabbing my shirt with those knife-like nails. I'm gonna have to be careful of those. "Well, I see you two getting along." My mother commented. "Why don't you and Clara go outside and play while the adults have a little talk?" I'm mentally old enough to know they just don't feel like putting up a filter so we won't learn any "bad words", so I just left with Clara behind me and Drilbur in my hands.

Now that we're outside, I hold my mole with outstretched hands and ask the million dollar question. "So,Drilbur. Do you want a nickname?" said Pokemon looked at me and nodded its head firmly. That's weird, just a second ago it was all sorts of jumpy. Now it's carrying a strong, determined aura. Eh fuck it, could just be my imagination. Unless, it could be hinting at its nature? I've seen cases where a Pokemon's nature plays a big role in their personality. It would make sense as these things aren't ones and zeroes anymore. They're living, breathing, eating, shiting, drinking, pissing organisms.

I'll put that thought on the backburner as now I gotta think of a name. This is tough because I don't even remember the last time I used an Excadrill. I usually used Tyranitar or Landorus in OU Smogon. Hmmmmm…perhaps something to do with drilling? Oh wait! That's perfect! "I got one. How 'bout I name you Gurren?" It's from one of my favorite anime back home: Gurren Lagann. The moveset of the main character is literally centered around drills. Can't get much better than that! Apparently Drilbur liked it too, judging from its repetitive head nods. "That's a fine name, Cameran!" Clara responded. I nodded towards her and put Gurren down on the ground, hoping it doesn't get the urge to dig. Now, it's time to get serious. "Be still Gurren, I'm gonna scan you with my Pokedex." Said mole stayed perfectly still allowing me to take out my 'dex and scan it.

Huh, Gurren's actually shows quite the promise. Not as much as Memphis did, but hey, he was a very special case. Turns out Gurren's a male, level 8, and as I thought: adamant natured. He has Rapid Spin, Mud-Slap, Dig (of course), and Scratch. No egg moves but he has the ability I was looking for: Mold Breaker. This ability allows Gurren to use moves on Pokemon regardless of their ability, which helps tremendously with sweeping. Now, I'm not sure if I mentioned this or not, but move learning in pokemon runs by a completely different system. I'm not talking about TMs or Move tutors, I mean level up moves. As you might've noticed, Gurren doesn't have Hone Claws which is a move he should have a level 8. This is because the Pokemon has to actually LEARN the fuckin' move instead of "poof! Your pokemon learned Hone Claws!" I'm guessing that his parents didn't feel like it was worth learning. I, however, think it's **REALLY FUCKING IMPORTANT!**

You see, Hone Claws can actually set Gurren up to learn Swords Dance. In other words, HE NEEDS TO KNOW IT! Yeesh, I already have some work to do. Guess I need to research how to teach it to him. I assume it can't be hard given he's at the right level to learn it. " I see you two are getting along quite nice back here!" Sidfreig commented. I turn to him to see both my parents and even Scarface behind him. "Yeah, except I'll need to research how to teach him Hone Claws. Everything else is just fine." The pink man nodded in response. "Well then, your parents told me how talented you are at battling, so how 'bout it? Don't worry, I won't put my all in it." I couldn't help but stare at the man. The fuck you mean "I won't put my all in it."!? I have a level 8 Drilbur!

"Better yet, Clara can join you in this fight!" It was Clara's turn to stare this time. "W-What am I gonna do? I have a level 11 Mienfoo." I, not wanting to seem like a little bitch, grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look, with my strategy and your power, we should have his ass on a platter" I whispered to her. "Ooooohhh suuuuurrrreee, we can totally take on someone who battled by your father's side!" She hissed back. At that moment I had an idea. "Wait. We can make this ass beating worth it." I assured her. "See!? Even you don't believe we can do thi-" "We'll fight you, but only if you agree to our demands!" I stopped her before she finished. "Oh really? And what are these demands?" Sidfreig seemed generally interested.

"If we manage to do sufficient damage to your Pokemon, you have to buy us a TM of our choice!" Clara looked at me like I was breathing fire. "Are you INSANE!? There's no way he-" "That's it? You have yourself a deal." At this point, my female partner's jaw dropped. I couldn't help but smile like a madman. He has no idea what he agreed to. Now I'm far more inclined to give it my all for that TM. I see Clara stand beside me and pull out Mienfoo's ball. "Go, Milo!" She throws the ball and the small rodent comes out. He takes a second to look at us and give a salute. I forgot to tell you guys but me and Milo got over the whole "I blew you up like fireworks for a different colored piglet" thing, so we're cool…...I think.

Milo then looks at Gurren and looks at me. "Yup, that's my new partner, say hello Gurren!" Gurren walks (wobbles?) over to Milo and gets a whiff of his scent. Milo does the same and I guess they're good now. "Okay you two," Clara started, "We gotta go against whatever pokemon that guy brings out!" She points to Walter's illegitimate love child and both 'mon nod in agreement. "Great! Now are we ready?" The pink panther wannabe asked. Clara and I nodded sharply. He accepted the response and brings out an ultra ball…oh shi- "Stand tall, Titan!" A bright light pops out of the ball and slams onto the ground. In its wake is a tall, metallic golem-like pokemon. It's unmistakable what we're fighting... I couldn't help but call out its name. "Golurk"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I should've known he wasn't gonna play fairly. Golurk is seriously a problem regardless if we had baby Pokemon or not. Not only that, but now Milo's strongest attack won't do a fucking thing. I quickly scan the rodent with my pokedex to see it has the Reckless ability, which gives it significantly more power on moves that have recoil or crash damage. I personally would've liked Regenerator but it's better than Inner Focus. That doesn't change that Milo's basically useless in this fight. But that's fine, I just need him to distract. "Hey, I got a plan." Clara looked back incredulously "Already? We just saw this behemoth!" I obviously couldn't tell her I've had years of experience battling Pokemon on a computer simulator in my past life, so I just shrugged. "Meh, It's nothing complicated, just something to test the waters." I made her and both our Pokemon to huddle up for our plan. Once I finished and made sure they understood, we got into our places.

My mother came up to referee the match. "This will be a Two-on-one match between Cameran accompanied by Clara and Sidfreig. Both sides can only use one Pokemon each in this battle. Only when both Pokemon on Cameran's side or one Pokemon on Sidfreig's will the victor be announced. Understood?" All participants agreed to the terms. Mother paused for a few seconds. Milo and Gurren tensed up, ready to rumble. Titan, the Golurk, got into a defensive position. "**BEGIN!**"

"Meditate!" The small rodent clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. A pinkish aura began to envelop him, increasing his attack power. Gurren stood in front, protecting him. Golurk stood motionless, still in its defensive pose. Almost a minute go by and I can tell Sidfreig's getting impatient. A quick glance at Milo and I notice his muscles getting more and more pronounced. '_Almost there…_' I commented inwardly. I was in no rush to get manhandled, so I did nothing. Finally, Pink Panther over there broke. "So you won't move? Fine then! Titan, High Horsepower!"...what? Almost like a bullet train, the Golurk Blitzed towards us, destroying the earth around him. The Metal giant cocked back its arm and launched it…..sending everything(and almost us!) FLYING. Dirt, grass, flowers, it didn't matter. It was like an IED just went off in front of us. Dust went EVERYWHERE and thus cut off our vision and the shockwave from the hit made me dizzy. We all sat and waited as everything decided to come back down to earth.

I believe there's one thing I need to come to terms with: I think we are in Unova, but playing by Gen 7 or 8 rules. I'm not entirely sure which one, but I know FOR A FACT High Horsepower wasn't a thing in 5th Gen. This only serves to spice things up in the long run. But now? I can only keep it in mind. With the dust cleared I, along with everyone else, see two things: Milo is behind the Golurk, and Gurren is gone. I smirked inwardly, as now I confirmed my suspicions and managed to get the plan in action. I theorized that if the rodent Pokemon could get his muscles to work at their maximum, he could technically evade better with Detect. Which it seems like I was right, proving that the laws of physics do have some sort of power here. Otherwise, Milo would've been a splatter under Titan's fist.

"My,my! It managed to dodge Titan's rush. Impressive!" Sidfreig commented in honesty. I'm amazed myself, even if Golurk is statistically slow as hell, its high ass level easily covered for it. I guess they don't call Mienfoo the "Martial Arts" Pokemon for nothing. Milo turned to meet the eyes of his gigantic opponent. He then held up his paw and did the iconic "Bring It" gesture…..greatest last words,really. "Have it your way, Mienfoo. Shadow Punch!" The Golurk punched its shadow. "Dete-" Before his master can get the command out, Milo launches in the air to avoid the massive fist that came out of his own shadow. '_So it also raises senses, duly noted_' I logged this info in my head for possible future use.

"Brick Break!" Clara shook the amazement out of her and commanded. The fighter pokemon raised its hand and made it glow, ready to strike right on top of its dome. He connects, but obviously it does nothing. "Come now Clara, surely you didn't think that would work, I thought you were the top student? Guess that was all classroom achievements, hm?" Walter's red-headed stepchild said mocking my partner. Like a champ, she shrugged it off. Though it also could've been her experience with me always talking shit during a match. "Says the one with a damn GOLURK but can't connect a single shot on a MIENFOO." I said, getting a harsh glare from my mother. This put a scowl on his face. "You're just getting lucky, don't push it!" Pink Panther clearly didn't like that.

It went along the same pattern over and over and over again. I honestly blanked out and thought about Gurren. I hope he actually manages to get his part done, otherwise we're through. Milo's entire job is to stall: Keep using Detect, only stopping to use another move to reset it. That raises another question: why do we have to reset it? I understand that in the games it was so people didn't spam it to stall out victories, but why in this world? My guess is that Detect slowly wears down a Pokemon's senses, seeing as they have to push them to their limits to dodge. I don't know, i have much to learn from this world.

I guess a few minutes went by and I feel a distinct tug on my pants leg. I look down slightly to see Gurren in one piece, giving me the signal that he's ready and told Milo. I nod and now do my part. "Wow, you're our mentor? You have yet to hit anything! Unless you're aiming for air!" Sidfreig gritted his teeth. I guess I sort of set him over the edge, probably already pissed at himself for being unable to do anything about a +6 Mienfoo. He then calmed himself and smiled. This is gonna be disastrous. He pointed up, which Golurk apparently took as a signal and jumped extremely high. Ohhhh nevermind, he just spelled his own doom. "High Horsepower!" Golurk then tried to use the boosters in its feet to launch towards the annoying rodent…..keyword: **TRY**.

The look of confusion on Sid's face is legendary, as he watches is pokemon clumsily crashes to the earth. As it did, cracks begin to form around the arena. I knew even with Golurks weight it shouldn't have done that much to the ground. Meaning it literally sprung the trap on its own. The ground gave under golurk as water began to surface. I look Sid dead in the eyes and made him look at my smile. The horrified look on his face said it all…. **I got him**.

**WHOOSH!**

Water shot from under Golurk like a geyser, so powerful it actually lifted it into the air almost as high as it jumped. It stayed up there, helpless as it couldn't get away with its boosters out of commission. Without a doubt, It's taking damage like no other. Even if its two times effective, even if its a high level, EVEN IF its defensively sound, it can't take that much water under that much pressure. Finally, the water stopped and allowed the Golurk to fall towards the earth in the large pond made from the geyser. It sank like a rock. Before any more damage was done, he called back the hulking automaton Pokemon. As the sun shone through the clouds, I heard the mystical words that made me feel like a man:

**Golurk is unable to battle! Clara and Cameran are the Victors!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A couple days go by as Clara and I get ready to depart for our adventure throughout the Unova region. We haven't left town yet, as Sid owes us our TMs for almost drowning his Golurk (he's still not over it). We say our goodbyes and walk towards the Pokemart for what we're looking for. Finally, my life has truly begun.

"I still can't believe you did that." Pink Panther said under his breath. "What? It was easy, really. Let Milo take on Titan, distracting him and getting experience with dodging. While that's happening, Gurren will go underground and find a large water source to bring to the surface. This case, a main water pipe bringing water to the block. "And Golurk's boosters?" I shrugged. "Used his weight against him. Since he softened the ground with High Horsepower, dirt and plant matter got jammed inside." Sidfreig hung his head. "That's bullshit…"

We make it to the mart and enter through the automatic doors. I have to say, the marts in this world and the games are VASTLY different. Instead of a broom closet, it's like the side of a small supermarket. The selection of items you can buy here are ridiculous! Pokeballs of all kinds (except Master Balls, damn), Repels, Letters, and what we came here for: TMs. Also, I found out there's TRs… meaning the Galar region's a thing and we are, in fact, playing by Gen 8 rules. Sadly it just came out in my first life, so my knowledge on it is pretty limited.

Walter White's "what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" experience showed us an entire isle full of TMs and TRs. "I'm a man of my word, hurry up and pick one out. Though be mindful of what you get." He didn't have to tell me twice. I already had my eyes set on two move learning items for Gurren: Swords Dance and Bulldoze. Swords Dance would get rid of the work I would have to do for Hone Claws and give me a powerful boost to Gurren stats early in the "game". However it's a TR, and last I heard of them, they were a one-time use. Meaning I wouldn't be able to use it after Gurren. One of my teachers explained that the moves TRs hold are very powerful, and as a result hold so much data that they can easily break or shatter upon usage. Bummer.

This leaves me with Bulldoze, which is a TM meaning I can use it as much as I want without worrying about it breaking. However, the catch 22 is that Bulldoze isn't all that great. Don't get me wrong it's certainly better than Mud-Slap, but that's not what I want it for. With Bulldoze, Gurren can get the necessary practice to use one of the strongest moves in the game: Earthquake. No ground type Pokemon is worth their salt if they can't learn it or use it properly, and Gurren will be no exception. With Mold Breaker on top of this means Gurren could sweep very well if I train him right. Guess I answered my own question. "I'll take Bulldoze." Sidfreig smiled at me in content. "Very good choice." Considering he also had a ground type, he saw my thought patterns.

That leaves Clara, who seriously has no clue what to choose. She's constantly looking between her Pokedex and the TMs. I don't blame her for her cluelessness, the school wasn't all that great when it came to anything beyond the fundamentals. That's why I was easily the best battler there! If this was my previous life I'd comfortably be in the middle of the pack: Certainly not bad, but you couldn't name me a top threat. I research Mienfoo and looked at what he had to offer…**Holy Shit.**

Now I REALLY understand what she's doing. It's level up moveset is poor, but it's move learning pool is AMAZING for a pure fighting type. Plenty of set up moves for doubles, great coverage moves, and to top it all off: it learns Substitute! Damn, why didn't I plan to get one of these!? I'm glad there's no "you can only use four moves on a pokemon" rule in this world as it allows plenty of Pokemon to reach their greatest potential. I skim through to see which one would do Milo justice and I might've found one: Poison Jab. There aren't a lot of fairies in Unova, but this does let Milo hit Pokemon he might not be able to later on. Poison jab also has a low chance to poison, but thanks to his speed the rodent can easily jab enough times to get the status.

I walk over and lean towards her ear. "Hey, get Poison Jab." Clara looked back at me weirdly. "Why? There aren't many fairy types in Unova." Oh, I see me and her were on the same track...great minds, am I right? "Yeah, but think about the Pokemon you wouldn't be able to hit later on." I tried opening her eyes. "Then I should get Stone Edge, i'll be able to hit flying types. Later on Milo can learn U-turn to hit psychic types." I saw her logic in it, but ...you know what? That's actually a fine plan. I'm probably thinking too far in the future. I mean, we technically haven't even left town yet. "Alright, that sounds like a good plan." Clara stared for a moment and nodded her head.

Sidfreig buys our TMs and we head towards Route 2. "So, do you two want to participate in the Unova League?" I actually hadn't thought of that until be honest, I'm not sure. It certainly will kill time, but for what? I've done that so many times already in my past life. Not to mention that I want Zinzolin's head on a platter. "For what? The league isn't really worth it if you don't plan on being champion." Clara seemingly became a speaker for my thoughts. "Well, I'm certain you both want to hunt Zinzolin down. What better way to ensure you are ready to face such a man? Nevermind Team Plasma as a whole." Pinky had a point. Even if we trained night and day against other trainers, it probably still wouldn't prepare us for those murderers. *sigh* This is gonna be boring.

"If you put it that way, we don't have a choice." I responded. "Well yeah, but the League already started months ago! We'll have to wait until next spring to participate." Clara's words rang a bell in my head. I forgot they set up graduation dates so that graduates have a year or so to prepare and get the hang of being a trainer. Welp! Guess that gives us a year to find our teams and put them to the test. "Indeed, so our deadline is next spring. We have until then to fill out your teams and get them to a sufficient level!" Sid commanded. Clara and I nodded as we walk the rest of the way to Route 2 in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Route 2 looks less like it does in the game and more like a literal forest with a dirt path vaguely visible to anyone who doesn't know what they're looking for. It's me: I'm anyone. Walter's twin brother took us to a secluded portion where apparently no one goes. "Now that we're in a safe spot, I'll show you two how to use those TMs." My partner and I nodded and summoned our Pokemon from their balls. "Now, all you have to do is insert the small discs into your pokedex and have your pokemon watch the video that plays." Instructed the pink man.

We did as instructed and sat our pokedex in front of our respective pokemon. Almost immediately as the video played I see Gurren creepily stare at the screen like he was in a trance. I guess that makes sense: hypnotize the pokemon and jam the knowledge in their memory bank harmlessly. This went on for about five minutes. Finally, the video stopped and Gurren along with Milo snap out of it and goes back to their regular selves. "Well, I see they worked as intended. Clara, go ahead and command the move." Sidfreig once again instructed.

"Alright, Milo! Stone Edge!" As if Milo was born with the move, his hand glows a brilliant blue as he slams it into the ground. The ground under us shake a little and one pillar of earth shining a brilliant blue itself shoots out at about my height before stopping. I whistled at the rodent's new move. Sid, however, wasn't all that impressed. "Pretty standard being his first time, normally those with experience can make it shoot upwards to the height of a three-story building. And that's not considering rock type Pokemon." Well damn, good info to know. "It's your turn, Cameran." Clara stated, pleased with Milo's performance.

I give Gurren a look of confirmation as he nods in compliance. The small mole jumped to about Walter Jr.'s head in height and began to glow all over. Once he made contact with the ground, a short-ranged shockwave flowed through the ground we all stood on. Tree branches shook back and forth, and a low groan from the earth could be heard. Sidfreig, again, thought nothing of it. "Nothing to write home about, but good enough to train with."... I think he's still reeling from his defeat, the hater. I was pleased by this display, since it shows how much potential he has. All I have to do is be patient and the fruits of my labor shall come. But before then…..

"Hey Sidfreig, can you help me teach Gurren Hone Claws? I didn't have much luck researching." This was undoubtedly a lie. The truth was that I did find a couple strategies, but they were far too cumbersome for me. "Hm? Oh right, you did say that before. The best way I taught my Pokemon was to just have them learn it from another Pokemon who knew it." Huh, that does make sense. "Okay, but do you have a 'mon that knows it?" Walter's "I'm getting some cigarettes, I'll be right back." result puffed out his chest. "Of course! Though I'm warning you: this Pokemon's way of teaching isn't going to be nice." Meh, I figured that. You can't become stronger if no one has ever put their foot in your ass. It comes with the territory of reaching your full potential.

"Whatever, I just need it to teach the basics." I responded simply. I swear, I saw Pinky had an evil smirk going on, but was hidden when he turned his back. He then throws up another Ultra Ball in the air, except the light bursting from it kept in the air. It coalesced into my favorite bird Pokemon of all time: Braviary. '_Fuuuuucccckkkkk_' I swore in my head. Braviary are just like their pokedex entries entail: battle hardened, no bullshit birds that will fuck you up and make you tell your mother about it. Just from looking at it I could tell it was no exception. Scars riddled it the Valiant Pokemon, even to its beak. Its eyes bore down on us like the little pieces of shit we were in its eyes. I was terrified as it reminded me of my early days with Scarface.

The bird land right next to its master silently. "This bad boy right here.." The sheep man began, rubbing the bird's head feathers. "Will be Gurren's tutor for Hone Claws." Said mole flinched as the apex predator of the air focused on him. Gurren, having had enough of the bullshit, ran behind me and began to dig a hole to hide. In a swift moment that honestly almost made me piss, the bald eagle-esque animal flew **BETWEEN MY LEGS **and snatched up my mole and flew above me back to his starting position next to Sidfreig. Who, by the way, was smiling like a madman. Even Clara was giggling at me and Gurren, which the latter was dropped and was vice gripped by one of Braviary's claws.

The pink bastard laid his hands back on his bird. "I'm not sure why you're entertained, Clara. Doesn't Milo need a tutor too?" Upon hearing his name, he got in a fighting position, not wanting to show weakness despite having a bird almost three times his size in his presence…..fucking ballsy. "I overheard you wanting Milo to have U-turn, which Liberty here has knowledge on also."...Liberty? Oh,come on! I know Unova is based on a section of America in my previous life, but that's hitting the nose a little.

Milo, like a fucking mad man, charged towards...Liberty with a Brick Break at the ready. This only served to make the alpha bird...smile? Whatever the equivalent is for beaks. One the martial artist got in range, the air got knocked out of him by Liberty's big ass foot. Before he would fly off like a carcass in the wind, he was then grabbed and grand slammed to the ground. The whole exchange made me wince at how outclassed both Pokemon were, despite taking on Golurk. "Well, it's settled then! This whole week, you'll be training with Liberty and fending off the wildlife to survive. Once you've shown enough progress within this week will we continue on and collect more pokemon."

All this is making sense: It's easy to battle well, can you keep your Pokemon in battle ready condition? Not only that, but can you do well in the wild? How much can you take before you break? If you can't take on the wildlands with ONE Pokemon, how can you ensure proper care of SIX Pokemon? Our guardian obviously wants these answered before he can commit to the job.I'll be damned if I don't give it my all to prove not only to him, but to all of my targets that I'm more than ready to take on the world.


End file.
